


Kisses

by Anonymous



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, High School, Kissing, No Sex, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just foolin' around.
Relationships: Katy/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: The USS WxK





	1. Chapter 1

Katy and Wayne have always kissed. Loud, smacking baby kisses grow into dry, brushing pecks for hello and goodbye. They'll share a quick buss to make up after a spat. Softer smooches say thank you, seal a promise, console and comfort, or share joy and love. There doesn’t even really have to be a reason, they just feel like it. Their parents are open and affectionate with them and each other, so it seems normal. When they start school they get shy about it because no one else in class does it or anything like it.

It becomes something private, only for them. They’re the sole members of their own super-exclusive club. Twins only, no one else allowed. Even when they’re at odds with each other, as far as anyone else knows, there’s no daylight between them. They exchange their own brand of affection as they see fit, which is to say, it ain’t nobody’s business but their own.

By the time they’re in high school, their habits are set. It’s only as Katy starts dating that things change. Overnight, kissing becomes a Big Deal. Not that she shies away from it, but more that she’s frustrated about her lack of experience.

“I’m gonna die an old spinster, never been kissed,” she bemoans, curled up with a pillow in the window seat of the study room.

“No, you won’t. Just be patient. And let me finish this,” Wayne says. Geometry homework won’t do itselfs.

Katy’s already done hers, and anyway, this is more important. “I will. I’ve been out with Helmsy three times already and he still hasn’t even tried. And before that, I was walking out with Beatrice Clapper for a whole month and she didn't even hold my hand.”

Wayne sighs. “And before that, you were going with Ed from History. And before that, Janet from 4H, and before that the girl from Alberta that was visiting her cousints. Has it never not occurred to you that maybe they’re a-scared of you?”

“What? Why would they be scared of me?”

Katy’s not gonna let this go, and at this rate, he’s gonna run late doing his homework, which means he’ll be late for choring. “Well, you’re a bit of a romantic terrorist. You’re interested in people right up until you’re not, and then you drop them. Stands to reason that most folks’ll hesitate getting involved with you.”

“Wayne!” Katy’s feelings are genuinely hurt. Romantic terrorist? That’s some harsh language.

“What did you expect, kiddo? You dated each of them just long enough to figure they wouldn’t give you what you wanted, then you kicked them to the curb. You have a reputation, Katy Kat. You earned it.” He turns back to his text book.

Katy sits there, bewildered. Isn’t that what dating is for? Figuring out if you really like someone? And if it doesn’t work, no hard feelings, right? At least, that’s what she’d thought. She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone, but apparently she had. She’d never thought herself cruel, but the way Wayne was talking, everyone thought she was a Black Widow. The revelation stole her breath and her stomach turned over.

When she could speak again, her voice was watery and tight. “Is that what people say? I’m… heartless? Is that what you think?”

Wayne’s head snapped up. “Katydid, no, of course not. I know you better than that. Just… maybe you should think about how you treat people, is all. How you make them feel.”

“But I didn’t think I was doing anything wrong! How am I supposed to know?”

He shrugs. “You’d have a better shot figuring it out than me. I haven’t dated anyone. Maybe Mum or Dad, or Darry could tell you.”

In the following silence, Wayne goes back to his homework while Katy thinks about it. Now there’s an idea. Not asking Mum or Dad, she’s pretty sure they’d tell her to talk about it with whoever she’s seeing at the moment. But Darry might be useful. She could ask him, as a favour, to see what it’s like. She wants to know.

“Maybe I will ask Darry…”

There’s something in her tone that makes Wayne uneasy.

“Ask him what?”

“You know, like an experiment.”

“Katy!” Wayne points a finger at her. “Absolutely not. I forbid it.”

“You can’t tell me what to do. I’ll kiss him if I want.”

“Don’t you dare!” Wayne never gets angry at her, so it’s a bit of a shock to hear him raise his voice like this. “You know he won’t think it’s an ‘experiment’. You’re just gonna hurt him. So don’t do it. End of discussion.”

He never makes any demands of her like this. Most of the time he follows her lead, doing as she asks. Forbidding her from doing what she wants is as foreign to her as the dark side of the moon. The sound of him scribbling in his notebook fills the room as she mulls it over. Unfortunately, she’s back to square one, with no plans on how to proceed.

“Fine,” she sulks. “I’ll die a bitter old hag with sixteen cats, then. They can eat my corpse when no one notices I’m gone for weeks. They’ll find my body the next spring all gross and mummified and gnawed on.”

Wayne’s patience, never very great at the best of times, snaps like a stretched-out rubber band. He slams his pencil down and looks at her.

“You’re really not gonna drop this, are you?”

“It’s important to me! I know you don’t care, but I wanna find out.”

“And when you do, will you _shut up_ about it?”

“Sure, whatever. Finish your homework. I’ll be over here, not getting kissed.” She says it like it’s a life sentence.

The chair squeaks across the floor as Wayne stands up. He stomps over to the window seat, muttering about how he has to 'do everything around here my damn self'. He pushes her legs off the bench and sits next to her, hands on his knees. Then he leans over and plants one on her, right on the mouth.

It’s nothing like any of their previous kisses. It’s soft, and when she leans into it he opens his mouth a little bit, and the kiss turns deep and wet. She didn’t know what to expect in terms of taste, what it would be like to feel someone else’s tongue against her own. It turns out to be pleasant, slow and warm and a little sweet from the biscuits they’d eaten earlier. The slight hint of buttermilk and honey makes her feel at home. The thought strikes her as faintly ridiculous, considering they're sitting in their study. She can’t help the way her mind turns. Wayne sucks a little bit on her bottom lip, drawing a gasp out of her. He takes advantage of her open mouth to slide his tongue along hers again. This is proper kissing, and it’s everything she’d hoped it would be.

They continue for a couple minutes. Katy throws herself into the experience until Wayne decides he’s done.

“There. Is that what you wanted?”

Katy nods, breathing a little heavier than normal.

“Good.” He goes back to the desk and resumes his homework. “Now maybe I can have a bit of peace and quiet to finish this.”

She turns her gaze to look out the window while she replays what just happened in her mind. After a couple minutes, she says, “Wayne?"

"Katy,” he growls, voice low and full of warning.

Hands up in defence, she continues, “I just want to say 'thank you'. You’ve given me a lot to think about. I appreciate it."

He eyes her for a second, then grunts out a single, "’Kay,” and returns to his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks later, she wakes him up sliding into bed with him.

"I want to tell you something."

He's still half asleep so he's confused for a moment when she says, "I kissed Darry today."

Then it filters through his brain, and he's wide awake and fuckin’ irritated. "I thought I told you…"

"I know, I know. You did. But I talked to him up front, and he agreed. He wanted to try it, too. It was… interesting."

Darry had been good. To hear him tell it, his line dancing had some of the girls at school paying attention. He'd gotten some practice. Katy felt this was unfair. Darry was getting kissed even though he wore his barn clothes to school, and she’d been striking out? Baffling. She needed to investigate for herself. He'd had some gum, so he didn't taste like darts. He kept his hands to the safe zones. He was gentle and soft, almost the same way Wayne had been. Still, she hadn't liked it. She couldn't exactly put her finger on why, but kissing Darry hadn't felt right. It's possible Wayne's warning had gotten into her head.

Wayne rolls onto his back and blinks up at the ceiling. He's not sure he wants to hear anything else on the subject. He'd been very clear about his objections, and she'd gone and done it anyway. Katy always was a little brat.

"We agreed it would only be the once."

"Yawannowat? I kinda don't care. I said what I had to say, but you didn't listen. You went ahead and did what you wanted. So it's not like it matters to you what I think."

"It does, too. That's what I'm trying to tell you. You were right. I shouldn't have done it."

"Oh, really? And am I supposed to be happy about this? What are you trying to accomplish here, Katy?"

"I won't do it again, I promise. But I want you to do something for me."

"Why does this feel like a hostage negotiation?" Wayne asks, only half to himself.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's not that big a deal."

Wayne calls bullshit. If it was 'not that big a deal,' she wouldn't feel the need to defend it so much before she even said it. "Well, out with it, then."

"I want you to kiss me again."

That was not what he was expecting. Not that he'd expected anything in particular, but especially not that.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well, yeah, but. Why?"

"Because it was nice. I liked it. I wanna do it again."

"What about your new girlfriend? Go kiss her."

Katy shakes her head. "She's not into it. She said it was an experiment."

Wayne thinks on that a minute. "Not so nice hearing it from someone else, was it?"

"Actually, it wasn't so bad, but it does leave me at a loose end."

"I don't know that I want to be tying up your loose ends. Sounds an awful lot like being used."

Katy pouts. "I'm not using you. I love you, and I want to kiss you. If you don't want to, that's fine, but say that instead of telling me what I'm doing, like I don't know."

If he's honest with himself, he loves her too. He'd liked it, feeling close to her, kissing her. As far as first kisses go, he could have done a lot worse. If push came to shove, he has to admit he can't imagine who else he would pick for his first ever real, grown-up kiss. But that's what makes it weird, isn't it? That he can't imagine anyone but Katy. He knows it's inappropriate, he knows that. He also knows the idea of kissing anyone else makes him queasier than the teacup ride at the fair. Until now, he's chalked it up to not being ready to kiss at all. Dad had reassured him it was normal, no matter what his classmates were getting up to. This new data point could change things, providing he could figure out what it means.

Wayne's got his "thinking face” on, so Katy lays her head on his shoulder and cuddles close for the duration. In the normal course of things, she'd be happy enough to wait him out. Allowing him to come to his own conclusions in his own time was for the best. Right now she's feeling jittery and unsure. This is new territory for both of them. After what feels like forever, she can’t wait any longer for his answer.

"Wayne?"

"’Kay, just… ‘kay, d’yawannowat… ‘kay… I gotta… gotta let that one marinate."

At least he's actually considering it. She doesn't wanna spook him, or do anything to make him bolt, so she says as gentle as she can, "Keep me in the loop, okay?"

"'Kay."

"Do you want me to go back to my bed?" She hopes he says no.

He rolls onto his side, wraps his arms around her and says, "Please stay.”

She thanks any god who may be listening and settles deeper into his hold, already halfway asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Like most days, Wayne wakes right as the sun's coming up. Unlike most days, he wakes up warm all over and cuddling something soft. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks to focus. Katy's bed is empty, and he remembers her crawling under the covers with him. Their conversation floods back, the request she'd made of him standing out, bright as the false dawn slanting through the window.

Last night in the dark the idea seemed impossible. It was all strange shapes and odd corners. His sense of scale had switched off, same as the bedside lamp. With Katy's head tucked under his chin, he can feel the humid warmth of her breath rushing over his heart. In the soft-focus light of early morning, all the pieces fall into place.

She loves him. He loves her. Here and now, it's the simplest thing in the world.

Of course, it's not that simple in real life, but there's no use borrowing trouble. For now, it would do.

He settles his hand in the dip of her waist, pressing his fingers into her side. It doesn't take long until she rolls further into him and groans. She's so ticklish, but no one asides from Wayne knows it. He’s pretty sure she would actually die before she'd ever show anyone else a weakness like that.

Katy smacks his hand away and grumbles. Just to be a pain, he says, "Good morning to you, too, Katydid."

"Fuck off." The words come out muffled by her hands scrubbing the traces of sleep from her face.

"Oh, so you don't want a good morning kiss, then?" His tone is as bright and cheery as the sunlight streaming in the window.

That makes her pause mid-yawn. "You'd better not be jerkin' me around. I will fight you."

Wayne holds out his pinky finger. "Dead serious."

She curls her little finger around his and they shake on it, then he leans down to kiss her. This time though, he pulls back as soon as he starts and says, "Maybe we better oughta brush our teeth first."

That's not a bad idea, so they get up and deal with the morning breath issue before going back to bed and trying again. Minty fresh now, it's a lot more enjoyable.

It's Sunday morning, so they take their time. They have nowhere to be, there's no rush. In the quiet of the room, the sounds they make are as loud as any concert. Katy’s soft hums and sighs and the little smacking noises of their lips echo off the walls. The longer they go on, the more their breathing grows heavy and fast.

Wayne's hand rasps over her shirt to settle on her waist again. The fabric catches a little on his callouses, bunching up as he gently squeezes her side. It's even better than last time. She likes him holding and touching her as though she were something precious. Katy wants to feel like that everywhere, wants to carry it with her always. She presses tighter into him, runs a hand down his shoulder and back, pulling him closer. On instinct, his arms circle around her, caging and cradling. She feels safe in his hold, protected. This is the most natural place in the world for her to be. She hums and mumbles into his mouth, "Darry's not a patch on you."

He pulls back again. "Can we please not talk about you kissing anyone else while we do this? It's kinda weird."

"That's fair," Katy nods. "Keep going?"

He tries, but the moment's passed, the mood broken. It's time to get up anyway.

That night she climbs into bed with him again and demands a kiss goodnight. He's tired, but he likes having her there, so he kisses her until they fall asleep.

During the week, they don't have any time to lay in bed before chores and school. Katy still manages to squeeze an extra minute or two for some 'practice' before they do anything else. 

Wayne sits up to get out of bed, but Katy grabs his collar and pulls him back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Come on, Katy. We got chores to do, then breakfast. Pitter patter." 

Katy looks up at him through her lashes, smiling. "Not without my good morning kiss." 

"I already kissed you twice." 

"Yeah, that was yesterday. This is today." She waits a second before bringing out the big eyes. "Please?" 

He can't refuse that. She's still all warm and soft from sleep and her hands are hot on his back as she slides them up under his shirt. It's not a bad way to start the day. A kiss and a cuddle go a long way to keeping him warm through the chilly hours of school. The suggestion of sharing secrets settles soothing satisfaction snaking serpentine in his insides. 

Nice as the morning is, the evening is better. Their parents aren't big on the concept of bedtime beyond 'Don't make me make you have one.' As long as Wayne and Katy manage their own time, Mum and Dad let them. They usually retire after dinner to their study room to read before bed anyway. No one says anything if they get bored of it and turn in early. Teenagers need a lot of sleep.

Katy doesn't even have to ask. Wayne pulls her into bed with him, wraps around her and tucks them in. They go slow, no rushing, just relaxing and seeing where the mood takes them. It's the start of a pattern. Some nights, they're so tired they go right to sleep, but usually they get at least a couple minutes of 'practice'. Neither of them have anyone specific to practice for, but it makes Wayne feel better to think about it that way, so Katy allows it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a month goes by, then Katy sits down next to Wayne at lunch and says, "Maisie Hannover asked me if I'd go out with her. We're going to a movie on Friday." 

Dread and hurt sink his stomach, killing his appetite, so he pushes his fries away. 

"Are you gonna eat those?" She doesn't wait for an answer before grabbing a handful and dragging them through a puddle of ketchup. 

"'Kay." He has to swallow before he can say anything else. "Are yous two going steady, then?" 

Katy rolls her eyes. "What are you, a hundred years old? It's just a date. We're not planning to elope." 

"Just asking," he mumbles, and turns away to watch the rest of the cafeteria. 

He passes the rest of the day in silence, only halfway paying attention. Maisie is in his second to last class, and he spends the whole hour switching between staring blankly at his notebook and glaring daggers at the back of her head. He hasn’t forgotten the way she used to make fun of him in grade nine, chirping him for asking questions in class. _Are you slow? Do you ride the short bus or something?_ The idea of Katy choosing to go on a date with her makes his stomach turn. 

That evening, he's still preoccupied by the sour feeling in his belly, and just pushes his supper around on his plate. When Katy tells Mum and Dad about her date, he asks in a whisper to be excused from the dinner table. He goes upstairs, gets into his pajamas and brushes his teeth, fighting the urge to spit the whole time. 

Getting into bed all by himself feels wrong. Katy should be here. Wayne gives up on his book after reading the same paragraph for the third time and not remembering any of it. He switches off the lamp and rolls over to face the wall. Sleep is a long way off, but maybe if he's quiet and still, he can pretend. 

When Katy does come in, he doesn't make a move or a sound. She gets ready for bed as quietly as he had, then tries to lift his blanket to get into bed with him.

"Go 'way." He yanks the cover back out of her hand.

"What the hell, Wayne?" She'd noticed his grouchiness, but hadn't commented until now, hoping he'd sort himself out. 

"I'm tired. Go sleep in your own bed." 

"You sure don't seem tired. You seem fucking irritated. Talk to me." She sits on the edge of his bed, waiting. 

"Nothing to talk about. I'm just tired."

"You're a fucking liar, is what you are. I can hear your teeth grinding. What's going on with you?" 

Wayne takes a moment to control his voice before answering. “Maisie Hannover’s a cow. I don’t want you going out with her.” 

Now it’s Katy’s turn to be irritated. “Well, that’s too bad. You don’t get to tell me who I can and can’t date.” 

Wayne sits bolt upright. “The hell I can’t! This morning you had your tongue in my mouth and your hands up my shirt, and come lunchtime, you show up and tell me you’re going out with someone else!”

“ _Sshhhh!_ Jesus!” Katy gestures frantically at him. “Do you want the whole house to hear?” 

He looks back at the wall and clenches his fists. She’s right, but it just pisses him off more. “Of course not. But I told you before, you gotta think about how you make other people feel. I wasn’t expecting to get dumped today, and I especially wasn’t expecting you to climb into bed with me after you did it. I don’t want to have you all over me right now.”

Sullen, hurt silence fills the room. They hadn’t talked about their 'practice' sessions. They tip-toed around it, only acknowledging it in the moment when it was happening. They didn’t discuss what it meant, or lay down any ground rules. It was easy to just go with the flow, so that’s what they did. Somewhere along the way, things had gotten complicated. 

Katy takes long enough to think about what Wayne said that he lays back down, facing the wall again. She lays a hand on his shoulder and says, “Wayne, I’m not dumping you.” 

He shrugs her off, “I know. We weren’t dating. It was ‘just an experiment.’” 

Katy sighs. The word ‘experiment’ is going to haunt her for the rest of her days. Wayne never forgets, like an elephant holding a grudge. “Not what I meant. You’re not an experiment."

"Then why are you going on a date with someone else?"

The answer is so complicated, it's hard to break it down into words. 

"I need to know for myself what's out there, what's possible. If I really do like girls, or boys, or anyone. I don't know yet. I've only kissed two people; you, and Darry. One I liked, and one I didn't. I don’t know why. What I do know is, you're the most important person in the world to me. Please, don't be mad at me for trying to figure this out." 

“I ain’t mad at ya for trying to figure yourself out. I’m mad because you didn’t talk to me first, you just went ahead and did what you wanted. Again.” 

“Well, what do you want me to do? It’s not like I’m going to say, _Hold on, I need to ask for Wayne’s permission,_ every time someone asks me out. That’d be weird.” 

“I don’t care what you tell them. I care that _you_ care about how it makes me feel.” 

“Of course I care-”

Wayne sits up to face her again. “Really? How am I supposed to know that? Because that’s not how you’re acting. You’re acting like I’m being the unreasonable one, and I don’t think I am. You’re acting like this is all so inconvenient for you, and nevermind how the thought of you kissing or going on a date with someone else makes me sick.” 

“But _why?_ It’s just a movie, it doesn’t mean anything. I don’t care about Maisie Hannover.” 

“It’s not _fair._ ” 

“How is it not fair? You could have asked me out at any point, but you didn’t. You don’t get to be mad that she asked me to go on a date first. You had plenty of time to ask me yourself.”

“I don’t mean it’s not fair to me. It’s not fair to _her._ Maisie might be a cow, but she doesn’t deserve to be _used_ like that. If she asked you out, it’s because she’s sweet on you. Not because she’s okay with you just… trying her on for size, to see if you like kissing girls.” 

The idea that Maisie might genuinely have feelings for her had never crossed Katy’s mind. “You really think she’s sweet on me?” 

Wayne throws his hands up in frustration. “Jesus Christ, Katy! This is like the thing with Darry all over again. _Other people have feelings._ You need to think about them. Didn’t you learn anything last time?” 

Katy punches Wayne in retaliation. “I _told you,_ I didn’t hurt Darry’s feelings. We talked everything out first. You’re being mean, saying I hurt him on purpose when I _didn’t._ ”

“Well you hurt _my_ feelings today, and you’re gonna hurt Maisie on Friday, or whenever it is you decide you’re bored of her, and you’re not even a little bit sorry about it. _That’s_ being mean.” Wayne shoves her off his bed and the only reason she doesn’t fall on her ass is because her feet were already on the floor. He rolls back to the wall for the final time and delivers his parting shot, “And if you ever hit me and I find out about it, I’ll hit you right back, girl or not.” 


End file.
